Meet the Parents
by Mushi Punk-Sama
Summary: summary insideCrowler x OC x BannerJaden x Alexis x Bastion
1. Chapter 1

A new nurse comes to the Academy and Dr. Crowler becomes smitten with her. Somehow Crowler manages to win her heart, with the Christmas break coming up Crowler is taken to her home to meet her parents. Her mother instantly welcomes Vellian, however, the young beauties father is not so happy. Can Dr. Crowler survive the Christmas holidays with his new father in law trying to destroy his new relationship? CrowlerxOCxBanner JadenxAlexisxBastion

Crowler is my favorite character though many don't see why. I just love his demeanor he reminds me of Professor Severus Snape from Harry Potter. And I want to marry Snape so there's my reason for writing this story. Plz review. Crowler is a little ooc in this too.

-Dizzy Angel

Disclaimer: I only own Miss. Aiamai. No one else!

Chapter one

The New Nurse

Dr. Crowler stalked down the hall to the newly hired nurse's office. Jaden and his little friends had been playing softball and of course the ball had hit _him_. But this time it missed his eyes and instead busted his nose. He held a blue cloth to his bloody nose. He hadn't yet met the new nurse but rumor had it she was beautiful, but he did know that her surname was Aiamai (I-ah-may). Finally he reached the nurse's office, he entered the room and took a seat next to her desk. He sat for a few moments but she never came out of the back room, he became very irritated.

"'Ello? Get in 'ere! I'm injured!" He yelled to her, at that moment a woman with long purple hair and black eyes walked out of the room.

"Oh great, a bloody nose." Her voice was silky and soft spoken. She took out a first aid kit as Dr. Crowler sat back down staring at her. She turned back to face him and his eyes darted up to hers. She pulled a rolling chair close to his front and she tried to pull the cloth away from his nose maintaining eye contact. But he held the rag firmly and did not allow her to budge it. He was shocked at his own actions; he was embarrassed, for the first time in his life his outward appearance embarrassed him. He knew that he was very unattractive but never had it bothered him. He was now comfortable with the cloth covering his face.

"Come on now! I'm not gonna' hurt you." Her voice rang in his ears, he felt lightheaded as she grabbed his cold hand, her own soft and warm. She had a concerned look on her face; the amount of blood on the handkerchief now suggested a far worse injury than a bloody nose. She put her hand on his knee and his body went limp, she took this chance to use a warm washcloth to wipe away the dry blood around his nose she checked to make sure that he was no longer bleeding. She felt along the bridge of his nose to check for anything broken, all of a sudden his senses came rushing back.

"Ow! Jesus woman, stop, ow!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Hush up you big baby. I've seen worse bruises than this." He continued to yelp in pain. She placed her left index finger over his lips. He fell silent. He took her hand in his but didn't remove her finger. They stayed that way for a long while, neither moving. (It was really 2 minutes but you how that stuff goes) "Um… you can um… let go of my hand now." Dr. Crowler closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have a strange aroma of peppermint." He never moved his eyes from hers; he knew she would smack him. Strangely enough the anticipated pain never came she looked somewhat bewildered.

"Dr. Crowler… did you by any chance… hit your head?" She was a little frightened, not by his looks but by the circumstances at hand. He seemed in a trance; he only found his voice when she broke eye contact with him.

"I… I'm s-s-sorry Mrs. Aiamai."

"Shiori (she-or-e) Dr. Crowler. My name is Shiori." They stood up and he dropped her hand. _'He's still staring at me! What do I do? Is he angry with me? Should I be_ _angry with him? Should I just leave? God, my dear God help me, what do I do? My stomach feels funny, am I sick?' _He stared down to her; the top of her head was barely at his shoulders.

"I'm… not married." He looked at her strangely. "You called me "Mrs. Aiamai" but it's Miss." She broke eye contact with him and attempted to stare holes into her desk.

'_She must think I'm hideous. But, then I am so I don't blame her.'_

"You can call me Vellian, _Miss_. Aiamai…" He told her while leaning against her desk beside her. "Shiori… that's a very pretty name. My sister is pregnant with a baby girl I'll have to suggest that as a baby name." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you… I'd be honored… Vellian." She tried to ignore the fact that he had gotten a bit closer to her.

"Umm… Would you like a drink?" She pointed to the back room. "I have a living room and kitchen in there."

"Sure…" _I suppose it would be rude to reject the offer._ They walked into the largely made room. The nurse stayed in this room so she could be on call in case of a midnight crisis. (No pun) She looked at the clock as she walked to the cabinets above the stove, four o'clock.

"Well it's not happy hour just yet but I suppose it's five o'clock somewhere. (God I hate that song) What would you like to drink? I have the finest wines from England, France, and Germany." She gestured to all the bottles behind the three open doors.

"Could you settle for Vodka?" Vellian asked trying to seem uninterested with her fine collection.

"Vodka it is! It's Friday, no classes tomorrow or the rest of today… so we can drink all we want…"

Four hours later they were still talking and drinking and were quite off their rockers at the moment. It was eight o'clock now and both had dreadful headaches.

"My-hic-head hu-hic-rts…" Crowler said as Shiori nearly slumped over on him. "I think that we may-hic- have had a li-hic-little much to-hic-drink."

"I'm tired… I wanna'-hic- go to bed." Shiori held her head in her hands and massaged her temples slowly.

"Shiori… I-hic-know how this will sound but can I stay h-hic-here? Just until the morning, I'll leave then. I pro-hic-mis." She raised a brow and drunkenly nodded in approval.

"Come on… I've got a king sized bed. It's big enough for two people but just don't bother me." (Don't worry, nothing disgusting will happen)

Next Morning

Dr. Crowler had no idea that such a kind and gentle woman could be such a violent sleeper. When he woke her arm was draped over his face. Without thinking he shoved her arm down and it landed right on his waist. He went to move it again and she stirred.

"Oh Hell." She opened one large black eye and peered down at their hands. "Umm… That isn't what it looks like…" Shiori jerked her hand back and glared at him as she shot up in the bed.

"Cha' right! You're a sick fuck you know that?" Crowler, at this point was trying his best to redeem her trust and seemed to be failing miserably.

"No, no, no, no! I swear, I wasn't…" She turned her back to him. "Will you please listen to me?" He was frantic. "Please don't get me fired I…" He trailed off, she was laughing. Why would she be laughing?

"Vellian… I know… I was awake nearly the whole time you idiot." She smiled and stared him in the eyes. Soon the tense feeling flooded back to them, they were both silent and made no movement. Shiori suddenly turned and began to brush her hair; she continued to do so for another minute or so until she felt Vellian run his hands through her hair. She shivered as his long fingers grazed the nape of her neck. He moved to lay behind her.

"Why?" He asked her quietly. "Why do you allow me to be so close to you? My looks are most certainly nothing to be desired and everyone excluding my sister finds my presence unpleasant at all times… Why are you so different?" She looked down at him.

"I wont lie… you're not handsome in the least, but, I don't find you unpleasant at all, as shocking as that may be." He smiled at her. "I enjoy talking with you, spending time with you and… drinking with you." Crowler laughed happily at the statement. "I was taught to look on the inside not on the outside by my parents, but if you ask me they should practice what they preach." They stayed quiet for a few moments. Crowler sat up and leaned against the headboard, Shiori sat between his legs and lay her back to his chest. About two minutes passed in total silence. "I can feel your heart beating in your chest…" She told him turning her head to glance at him.

"You know…" He said quietly. "For the first time ever… I do too." Shiori turned back around and began to let her mind wander. _'I don't get it… I keep telling myself "you don't like him, you don't like him, you don't like him" over and over yet… I know I **do**, maybe even more than just "like"… I wonder what he thinks of me, probably thinks I'm stupid… it's weird I don't find him attractive at all but I can't help being intrigued by his facial features and oddly eloquent style of dress. Hmm'…_As she mused over her feelings Vellian secretly did so as well.

'_Shiori… how stunning you are, and your name is just as enchanting as your personality. Silky smooth hair…she stills smells of peppermint…Shiori, I wish I knew you liked me the way I do you…you're so beautiful but you could never feel affection for me…I'm such a fool…a love struck fool…' _Shiori turned to Vellian and saw that he was frowning. He gazed into her eyes then she turned completely around on the bed.

"Vellian?" He never answered her, she cupped his face in her hands and smiled but it did not work. She wanted to cheer him up but knew not what to do. She then thought of a sure fire last ditch effort and leaned into Vellian, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as she closed the gap between their lips.

I really hope you like it so far. It's probably not good though… Please review.

Dizzy Angel


	2. Chapter 2

With the first chapter I got exactly what I wanted. Shock factor. Though I only got two reviews I liked reading them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Shiori Aiamai.

AN: Love triangle Bastion x Alexis x Jaden

Chapter 2

Crowler couldn't breath… this was alien to him. He had most certainly never been kissed in his life. (Which of course is no surprise.) Shiori felt him place his hand on the back of her head and at that moment there came a rapid knock at the door. They looked at the door and waited fearing that someone would walk in. Instead the voice of Lyman Banner came from the other side in a worried tone.

" Miss. Aiamai! Are you up? A student of mine Jaden Yuki fell and hurt his arm, I'm afraid it might be broken!" Crowler frowned and wanted nothing more than to beat those to Slifers senseless. Especially Jaden… _Damn Slifer-slacker. _

"I can't stand those stupid Slifer-slackers…" Crowler mumbled under his breath, earning a half serious glare from Shiori. She was looking around for a place to stash Crowler until it was safe for him to come out.

"Closet." She said lowly, she jumped up and shoved Crowler into the small room and rushing to the door. She put her house shoes on and readied her self. She opened her door to see a slightly nervous Prof. Banner standing in front of her.

"Hello, as I said Jaden fell and I think he may have broken his arm…" Shiori nodded in agreement and followed Banner. "My name is Lyman Banner, I don't believe we have been properly introduced yet." _She's Beautiful! I've never seen someone so gorgeous… I wonder if she has a boyfriend, probably not. She wouldn't leave him on main land and take a chance on him having a fling until she returns. _

"Let me take a look at that arm Jaden…" As she examined Jaden's arm she was well aware of Banner Jaden and two other boys there examining her. One was fat and not handsome. He reminded her of a kola, the two others Jaden and a small boy with turquoise hair both had promising futures in the world of dating. "Um… I can only put a makeshift cast on his arm an actual physician will need to apply a real one." She sat at her desk and wrote an excuse for Jaden to go to main land. " I'll call the parents and notify them, Yuki is it?" Jaden nodded. "Good, well you've succeeded in breaking your arm in two places… Your parents will meet you at dock four, the boat leaves in twenty minutes, get going." They all left but Banner took one last look at Shiori before he left.

_God I hate cats…_Shiori thought to her self as she entered her room. She walked over to her closet and opened the door and Crowler fell out onto her. "Get off you idiot!" She shoved him up and off of her small frame with quite a bit of easiness. Crowler rubbed his chest gingerly.

"You didn't have to impale me in the sternum you know…"

"Yeah I did…" He looked at her shockingly; he looked so stupid that she couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "I'll go see if it's clear for you to leave." She walked out the door and Crowler followed her until they reached the infirmary room door. She poked her head out the door and took a look around. "I don't see anyone…" They walked out into the hall as Alexis Rhodes turned the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks and made no sound. They were talking, but the strange thing was… Crowler seemed pleased and was smiling too. She wondered why he had come out of there, was he sick? Or… _Ew, Alexis! Don't think gross things like that! _

"So… I suppose I'll see you later?" Shiori said frowning a little. Crowler noticed this and smiled; She really did like spending time with him.

"Don't worry… I'm sure it won't be long until I'm hit with another baseball… or softball, or tennis ball… never mind… I've got to go… So many F's to write on papers, so little time… Bye." Shiori giggled as he walked away, once he turned the corner Alexis yelled for Shiori.

"Miss. Aiamai, I need to ask you something." She ran up to Shiori whom was turning to face her. The petite woman looked up slightly to Alexis.

"What can I do for you _Alexis_? Isn't that your name?"

"Yes, Alexis Rhodes… Have you seen Jaden? I heard that he broke his arm and was sent to mainland."

"Oh yes. He fell or something, would you like to come in?"

"Sure…" Alexis walked in and into the backroom. The room had a nice layout; a few pictures on the walls, a dining room and a few other doors along the walls with words like Closet and Pantry written on them. There were shelves lined with candles and photographs, a few medical supplies here and there. (Not feminine things.)

"Sit down on the couch darling. Make your self at home." Shiori said smiling. Alexis sat on the couch and spied the wine glasses. She told her self that it meant nothing but that was when she noticed traces of purple lipstick along the rim of one of the glasses.

"Miss. Aiamai… Was Dr. Crowler in here?"

"Why yes, we were talking… Why do you ask? Because of the wine glasses?" Alexis nodded slowly… "Don't look at me like that… I was merely trying to be hospitable…" Alexis gave her the _yeah right, how choice _look that made Shiori laugh. "Oh and Alexis don't call me _Miss. Aiamai_ call me Shiori, please." Alexis smiled and nodded.

"Do you know why Dr. Crowler is so crude to Jaden? I don't, other that him thinking Jaden to be a slacker. I'm not saying that Jaden is not a slacker… because he kind of is…"

"Oh, well you see I knew Vellian when we went to school. He doesn't remember me at least not by the name Shiori but I remember him… Jaden's father, Jarren Yuki used to bully Vellian… a lot. Vellian was the smartest on at the boarding school, Reddenington Academy (Red-ing-ton). Every one thought he used his intelligence to show off but he didn't really… He was in fact very modest… But Jarren Yuki made sure that he looked like a fool… on more than one occasion." She seemed a bit nervous… "Few people made it into Reddenington Academy… and just like every other school… It had its brains like Vellian and Orion Truesdale, it also had its trouble makers like the previously mentioned Jarren and the muscular Chad Huffington…"

"So basically what you're saying is that Crowler doesn't like Jaden because Jaden's father was a jerk?"

"Pretty much… well not really if you look at it from Vellian's point of view. He knows that Jaden is not a jerk but he does know that Jaden is a slacker and that he doesn't seem to be trying to pass his classes. It seems to me that Jaden is just getting by unlike Bastion Misawa…"

"I know. Bastion is very smart and a great duelist t- Hey! You changed the subject. I can't believe I almost fell for that…" Alexis said with false anger in her voice.

"I can… I've seen Bastion around… Tell me. What do you think of him?" Alexis was mildly shocked but giggled at her question.

"Well… He is very smart like I said… He's cute too… But to tell the truth I like Jaden."

"I know…" Shiori did not have time to finish her sentence before Alexis started freaking out.

"How? What have you heard? Rumors? Oh God not rumors! I hate rumors!"

"Rewind about three questions and allow me to finish my statement… I was saying that I know because of you coming to ask me where he was."

"How did you know by that?"

"The way you fidgeted and sounded. You were worried, and the look in your eyes was enough to give you away in the first place…" Shiori looked at her watch. "Oh you need to get going Alexis my niece, Mindy will be waiting on you out by the docks… She needs to talk to you about the Christmas holidays coming up."

"You're related to Mindy?"

"Yes I'm her aunt from her mothers side. Shoo, be gone with you…" She laughed. Alexis left happy but sad at the same time… She had said that Bastion was cute… _well he's not cute… more like handsome… and Jaden never treats me like Bastion… Jaden seems to think I'm just one of the guys… but… Bastion treats me like… like a woman…_


	3. Chapter 3

I hope the story isn't boring. This is my first real fanfiction but don't be opposed to sending flames. I actually enjoy reading everyone's opinion.

- Dizzy Angel

Disclaimer: I own no one but Shiori Aiamai, her parents and technically Jarren Yuki, Orion Truesdale as well as Chad Huffington.

Chapter 3

It had been one week since Alexis' talk with Shiori. The Christmas holidays were here. She would be leaving with Bastion. Mindy and (the other girl whose name I can't remember) left the day before. Jaden was totally unruly at the time he actually missed Crowler yelling at him. Crowler had not paid Jaden any attention for the past week, and it was driving Jaden up the wall. He was trying to get into trouble. He made rude jokes in front of Crowler and was disrespectful too but Crowler seemed to be in a daze. Jaden at that moment walked up to Alexis and sat next to her.

"God Alexis, Crowler's not paying me any attention at all!" Jaden whipped the snow off the bench Alexis was sitting on and sat down.

"You don't have to call me God… Alexis is fine. Do you realize you make that sound like you have a boy crush on Crowler…"

"Oh, ew! Alexis, that's gross!" Alexis just laughed at Jaden until she noticed Shiori standing about five or six yards away from them. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Jaden looked over at her and his tongue fell out of his head. She had on a knee length long-sleeved black dress that was lined with faux fur at the bell, neck, and wrists. She had on a pair of black knee-high boots, a black scarf and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. "She looks beautiful…" Alexis for some reason was jealous of this. Lyman Banner then walked up to Shiori. Calling her name from afar.

"Miss. Aiamai…" He waved his left hand in the air.

_As if I couldn't see you already… Idiot. Oh well be nice… He brought the damn cat? Who in the seven levels of Hell brings a cat out into the snow? Can't I ditch this guy? God… Vellian hurry up and get here so I don't have to talk to him… at least not long…_

"Hello Lyman… How nice to see you…" As their conversation dragged on so did Alexis' and Jaden's.

"So are you going home this time?" Alexis asked Jaden smiling.

"Yep. So are Sy, Chumley and Banner… and of course if Sy's going home so is Zane…" He looked at her in a kind of sweet way. "Hey do ya' want to meet up at the docks to go home?"

"Yeah sure, I was already meeting up with Bastion at dock two, let's meet there."

"Alright… but we were going to leave tomorrow so we have time to pack our bags…"

"Ditto. See you later…" Alexis walked off back to the girl's dorm but she stopped as Dr. Crowler walked up. At the same time Jaden ran up to Alexis. Crowler was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, a black trench coat, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"Shiori… are you ready to go?" Shiori looked ecstatic that Crowler was there.

"Yeah, I was kinda' waiting on you. Bye Lyman." She grabbed Crowler's arm and drug him down to the docks where they boarded a boat to mainland. Banner looked down hearted and sulked off.

"Do you think it's true? About Crowler liking Miss. Aiamai… and even worse _her_ liking _him_?" Jaden whispered as if it were a matter of national security.

Once on mainland, Shiori convinced Vellian into meeting her parents. He didn't like the idea of having a personal secretary and a business accountant for Seto Kaiba as "parents"; it made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. He figured they would think of him as a failure… But actually… they did.

Shiori rang the doorbell and waited on the front steps for someone to answer. Only two seconds passed.

"Oh well… No one's home. We can always try again in three years." Vellian turned to leave and was pulled back by his ponytail.

"You're not going anywhere…" At that moment a tall man that rivaled Vellian's height answered the door. He was very powerfully built, had short purple hair, and a cruel demeanor. "Daddy!" Shiori exclaimed as she nothing less than jumped on the man.

"Hello Shiori… Nice to see you too." He said smiling as Shiori walked in yelling _mom_. As soon as Shiori turned at the corner of the hall he invited Vellian in. No sooner had Vellian walked through the door and shut it was he being thrown against the wall.

"Hi, Vellian… I know plenty about you from Mindy… Don't push my buttons. Don't second-guess me, don't tell me what to do, don't disrespect me in any way, shape or form… Don't think you can outsmart me just because you have a PHD and I don't. My name is Kinio (ken-I-o) and until I accept you, which I won't, you will address me as Mr. Kinio. Understand?"

"Yes…" Vellian managed to squeak out.

"Good. Hang up your coat and come with me." He turned and walked off. Vellian followed trying to catch his breath. _'Daddy' huh? How sweet… he's just a nice walk in the park…_ They soon entered a well-sized living room. It had wall-to-wall blue carpeting and white walls with green, pink and purple flowers printed on it in various places. They had an old black piano that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, a few chairs two loveseats a couch and many more expensive things. The room was a most beautiful sight.

Shiori sat on the loveseat and the woman who sat on the couch next to it could only be her mother. She had the same eyes and petite form. Shiori patted the seat next to her and Vellian sat down earning a frightening glare from Shiori's father. Everything was silent until Shiori's mother spoke up.

"So…" She said in a southern-bell accent. "Shiori tells us you work at the Duel Academy. What do you teach? Oh, by the way my name is Eliza."

"Oh, nice to meet you Miss. Eliza… I teach Dueling Strategy…" Vellian said in a rather unsure voice. Shiori's father glared at him then smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"She has also said that you have quite the taste for Vodka."

"That is not what I said, and you know it Daddy." Shiori said defensively. "I said that he has _"good taste"_ in Vodka."

"Vellian don't worry with the _Miss_. Eliza, you can just call me Eliza."

"Yes. You can call my wife Eliza and you can call me _Mr. Kenio_." (Ken-yo)

"Kenio. Must you be so rude?"

"I was only kidding." Kenio stood and walked over to Vellian and smiled.

_Who does he think he's fooling? I'm not retarded, he hates me and the hidden malice in that smile is more than enough to prove it… _

"I couldn't possibly be serious about something like that. Especially toward my soon to son-in-law…" Kenio gave another evil smile and leaned down and whispered into Vellian's ear,

"I'm going to kill you if you so much as look at rings with my daughter…" He pulled back and slapped Vellian on the back. "Welcome to the family." Shiori looked at her mother and smiled. Even though she hadn't heard what her father had said to Vellian for some reason she had an uneasy feeling, a foreboding one.


End file.
